percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter eight-I meet Ivy Moon
When I was asleep I was dreaming.In my dream I was standing in front of the gods on Mount Olympus.Zeus had been in front of me a second ago and was now bowing for me.He pointed a finger at me as his back turned as he got taller."This is the daughter of Myths.The collsian between Greek and Roman.Aphrodite never do that again,understood?None of you do this!Now we have to protect her if we don't the world will be destroyed."everyone let out a groan exept my mouther who stared at me blankly and she sent me an eye message.It was in French.''Fille etre fiers,il est juste un peu grincheux qui suis fier de vous si votre important all.I a moi et le monde entier!Oh,et que votre fils it cute.But vous preetier puis moi,donc soyes intelligent et sauver laterr.''When my mom said I was preetier then her I blushed and said thanks in French.I looked up at Zeus,"Hey Zeus you need a makeover!You look way to old!"I shouted to him.All the other Olympians laughed minus him,"Not funny!"his voice bellowed,"Stop laughing!"everypone stopped laughing for a few seconds then they all bellowed back in laughter,even Hera who was most of the time mellow and quiet."Honey were not laughing at you!Oh,wait yes we are!Your so funny Lilac!" Then I woke up.Michael was looking at me."Lilac your finally awake!You were laughing in your sleep so I thought you had gone crazy or something!"I told then about the dream."Oh can we get out of here?My head hurts and we need to go on!"they both nodded agreeing.We climbed up the walls and got all the way out of the hole.The sun was shining above us but not for long I could tell it was gonna start raining any second.Boy was I right.We passed by this group of people who were all yelling at each other.I had to stop and talk to them and ask them what was up.I intrudeced us to the group."So,who are you guys?"I asked kindly.They were giant.One of them was atleast 6'0 feet tall.It was a girl."I'm Ivy Moon,that's Alies,Toya,Marko and Roxxane.Any more questions?"the girl seemed nice but way to tall to try and befriend."Just thought you might as well know us to!I'm Lilac daughter of Aphrodite and Mars,that's Michael Talons son of Zeus,and that's Chole Star daughter of Apollo.Nice to meet you Ivy!I can tell we'll be great friends!"I smiled kindly. The Toya guy was kinda cute but I still liked Talons better."You guys should come with us seem's you guys wont make it very far without our help.Plus I'm a goddess I'd love to help strangers!But not like Hermes help he'd steal from you guys me I'd help!"I laughed and smiled with them they were kind.You just needed to get to know them.I always give people chances before I judge.Marko and Alies were around and Toya from time to time would look at me.Ivy flinched every time he did,"Oh,Lilac I'm the daughter of Artemis I have a boyfriend though his name is Toya!"she tried to keep a smile while saying that.Michael got jealous that there were so many guys around me.Toya finally got up and walked over to me too.He smiled and touched my forehead."Your sick no wonder you looked so pale from were I was sitting."Michael's face turned red really red and he was mad that Toya had touched me.He grabbed me by the arm and took me out of the boy circle.Then he kissed me again.I pulled away."Michael!Ivy your mom has hunters right and they have to be virgins they will swear off the company of men right?"Ivy looked at me like you were just flirting with a bunch of guys and now you wanna be a virigin."Yes!You want to be one of her hunters?" I nodded."After I finish this quest I'll think about being on that team of hunters!"Chole looked at me with her mouth open."Demi are you crazy?We need you!"the way she spoke those words made me shiver a bit."If I were to be Michael's girlfriend he would cheat on me just like he's cheating on his current girlfriend.He has kissed me about a million times it makes me very angry!I don't like cheaters even though I do like Michael!"my head drooped low and I put the hood of my cloak over my face."Do you guys wanna tag along with us?"I asked Ivy's group.Ivy looked at the guys and nodded right back at me.We walked away all of us together.Strangely this wasn't in the prophecy that Apollo said at camp. We stopped at a little store with stautes and green tree's curling around the place.We walked in and took a look."Doesn't this place seem familiar?..."I whispered to Chole,"Like scary familiar?"she asked in a hushed tone puting some of her hair behind her ear. Category:Chapter Page